A business may use a contact center for performing the functions of sales and service relative to the products and services available through the business. The services may vary depending on the type of contact center, and may range from customer service to help desk, emergency response, telemarketing, and the like. In order to provide the functions of sales and service, contact centers engage in interactions with the customers via a number of communication channels, such as telephone, email, live web chat, and the like.
In a typical scenario, an inbound interaction from a customer to the contact center (e.g. inbound voice call), is routed to a contact center target (e.g. contact center agent), for processing. In the typical scenario, the routing of the interaction is based on predefined rules that define the requirements for routing the interaction.
It would be beneficial, however, to manage customer experience during an interaction based on current data so as to maximize use of resources and maximize one or more goals of the business.